Full Moon
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: James Potter loves nothing more than having a bit of fun with his fellow Marauders on the night of the full moon, but one night towards the end of his seventh year, he runs into a certain red-head in the Common Room on his way to the Forbidden Forest. And he's tired of being turned down... This is my first shot at a Jily fanfiction. Please R&R! Rated T for language and romance.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any characters, charms, creatures, etc. used in this fanfiction.**

"Prongs!" said a voice. James Potter swatted at whoever it was. "Prongs, get up!"

"I'm tired," James muttered. "Leave me alone."

"Prongs, you idiot!" hissed the voice again. "It's the full moon! Get your arse out of bed and let's get going!"

At the words, "full moon," James sat up quickly and blinked several times, staring at the blurry face of his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Tonight?" James asked. "It's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Well it's not!" said Sirius as James put on his glasses.

"What time is it?" asked James.

"Almost one," muttered Peter, speaking fir the first time.

James jumped. "Bloody hell, Wormtail," he said. "Where did you come from."

Peter and Sirius just snickered as James quickly got out of bed and dashed around to get changed.

When he got back to the dorm, he found Peter and Sirius still standing there, waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked James. "You both know we never leave at the same time. Peter, go!"

Squeaking, Peter morphed into a small rat and dashed down the stairs to the Common Room.

"You're awfully cheerful," said Sirius sarcastically, plopping down on the bed to wait five minutes before leaving himself. Ever since the day they'd almost been caught, Peter, Siruis, and James never left at the same time. They left at five minute intervals and waited outside the entrance hall before going to find Remus, wherever he was in werewolf form.

"Sorry," said James. "Still a little tired."

"You'd better snap out of it," said Sirius. "You don't want to be running around the forbidden forest asleep on your feet."

Sirius looked at his watch. "I'd better get going," he said. "Splash some water on your face or something. See you in a few minutes."

Without another word, Sirius slipped under the invisibility cloak and disappeared.

James sighed and sat down on the bed. As head boy (who knows how that happened) he didn't need to conceal himself, because he couldn't really get in trouble for being out of bed. He could just lie and say he was on patrol.

Finally, the five minutes was up, and James checked to make sure he had his wand in his pocket. After clarifying that it was, he walked quickly and quietly down the stairs into the Common Room. He made his way to the door and was about to open it when...

"Hang on!" said a female voice behind him.

James smiled cockily and turned to face the red-headed girl who had just called his name. "Yes, Evans?" he asked Lily innocently.

"Where do you think you're going?" she exclaimed. "It's one o'clock!"

"Is it?" asked James sarcastically. "Oh goodness, I never would have known."

"Just go back to bed, Potter," said Lily, sounding aggravated.

"I'm head boy," said James. "I'll do what I want."

"And I'm head girl," said Lily, lips pursed. "You'll do what I say."

"Oh, I will, will I?" asked James, taking several steps closer to the slightly shorter girl.

Lily cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, yes," she said.

"Hm," James said, feigning a look of deep thought. "Nah," he said after several moments of pause. "I don't think I will." He smirked and turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" cried Lily as loudly as she dared. "You're being stupid, Potter, as usual. God, you're such an idiot. You can't just leave the Common Room at one in the morning! I swear, if I was teacher, you would be expelled by now! Honestly, how could you be so stupid? I can't believe you're a Head Boy, you arrogant, horrible- Hm?"

Lily never got to finish her sentence, because finally, after almost seven years of trying to get her, James got fed up and kissed her. It was almost May of their seventh year, and he was pretty fed up with waiting.

So he pinned her carefully against the wall and kissed her. He wasn't rough about it, or violent, he was actually quite gentle.

The moment his lips met hers, his mind began to race. _What was he thinking?_ Immediately, he pulled away, shocked by himself. She stared up at him with enormously wide eyes.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said, all cockiness forgotten, completely sobered.

"No you're not," she said. James frowned at her, having expected her to scream at him, slap him even. But he couldn't read her emotions at all.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you're not sorry," she replied simply. "You've wanted to do that for a long time." To the surprise of James Potter, she rested her hands on his chest and smiled a little bit. "Do it again," she whispered. She didn't say it in a seductive way, just in a friendly way.

"Really?" James asked.

Before he could process what was happening, she pulled him down to her and kissed him again. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock, he smiled against her lips. "I thought you hated me," he said.

"Did you know," she said quietly. "That the part of the brain that makes you hate people is located right next to the part that makes you love someone?"

James smiled even wider and kissed her again. "I never thought I'd hear you say that about me," he said when they broke apart again.

"Well you did," said Lily. "I love you, James Potter."

"I love you, Lily Evans."

**As always, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! This is my first shot at a Jily fanfiction and I'd love some reviews!**


End file.
